They Don't Know About Us
by radasheck
Summary: All takes place after "It's your choice, if you want me, I'm here."


"It's your choice, if you want me, I'm here."

Those words keep repeating inside her mind, she knew what she would get into if they were together again but she did want Brittany. So much. She was in her hotel room, lying down, just playing around on Twitter, listening to music. Relaxing, basically.

"Bored as f, someone entertain me." she mumbled, typing the words on her phone and clicking tweet button. A reply came shortly.

" BrittSPierce: i could come right over :D"

Santana smiled at what she's reading and responded.

" BrittSPierce that would be nice :)"

Once again, she clicked the tweet button and continued scrolling through her timeline.

"Quinn's with Puck? What are they gonna do, make more babies?" Santana scoffed to herself. After a while, a knock came to her door. She looked through the peep hole and saw Brittany standing there, she opened the door and closed it after she came in.

"Hey," Brittany greeted softly.

Santana went over and hugged Brittany, "Hey,"

"I don't know if now's the right time but, I have something to show you," Brittany smirked.

"If you're gonna take off your clothes, then it's probably not the right time," Santana said, glancing at Brittany.

"That was my first thought but it's something else, you haven't chose me and I'm not gonna do anything like that to you until you do. I can't let you cheat on someone for me, Santana," Brittany said, tucking Santana's hair behind her ear.

"Is it a musical number?" Santana asked.

"Awh, you ruined the surprise!" Brittany jokingly punched Santana on her arm.

"Okay, where is it gonna be?" Santana laughed.

"Here." Brittany opened the door, letting Puck come in. He began playing the guitar and Brittany started to sing Songbird. After the song finished Puck left the room.

"I remember, when you sang this song to me and it was amazing and I know I didn't sing it as breathtaking as you did or the right time but I wish that it still meant something, because this song has grown to mean so much to me, because of you," Brittany stated.

"You were stunning, Britt." was all that Santana could manage to say. Again, they pulled in for another hug.

"I will still love you the most," Santana whispered.

"I know. Me too," Brittany smiled against Santana's neck and pulled away from the hug.

"But we can't do this. We broke up because of long distance, and we're going to be apart again and the same problem still applies. I do choose you, I always will. But, we can't-" Santana was crying already.

Brittany cut her off and said, "If I haven't thought of that I wouldn't have asked us to be together again. Santana, I have been offered a job to work for fae related business or something and if I took that offer I can live in either New York, or Canada, so it's up to you Sanny," Brittany said.

"I-" Santana was cut off by her phone ringing, she saw the caller ID, it was Dani. "I have to take this."

Santana ran to her bathroom, carrying her phone with her.

"Hey babe, what's up?" Santana casually said, her voice still quivery.

"Are you okay? You sound like you either just ran a hundred miles or cried," Dani said.

"I-I'm fine," Santana said.

"I know you're with Brittany, and I'm probably interrupting your makeout session. I know you loved her, Santana. And I can't-"  
"We didn't do anything. I swear. But, Dani, I'm breaking up with you. It's the right thing to do," Santana said.

"I uh I understand, if that's what you want and if that's for the best. First loves never die, do they? Anyways, goodbye, Santana." Dani stated, closing the phone.

Santana, inhaled a long breath and kept herself together for a few seconds before she came rushing out of the bathroom door. She saw Brittany lying down on the bed, watching TV. She immediately laid down next to the blonde and simply mumbled her name before leaning in to kiss her, they kissed and kissed for what seemed like hours until they stared taking off their clothes. They did the 'do' basically.

They then dressed up and were tangled in each other again. Music started playing magically (because it's Glee) and Santana started to sing.

_People say we shouldn't be together  
We're too young to know about forever  
But I say they don't know what they talk talk talkin' about _

_Cause this love is only getting stronger  
So I don't wanna wait any longer  
I just wanna tell the world that you're mine girl  
Oh_

They stood up and began to dance around the room, together they sang the chorus.

_They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right  
Baby they don't know about  
They don't know about us_

They both collapse on the bed again, Brittany longingly stared at Santana and sang.

_They don't know how special you are  
They don't know what you've done to my heart  
They can say anything they want  
Cause they don't know about us  
They don't know what we do best  
That's between me and you our little secret _

_But I wanna tell em  
I wanna tell the world that you're mine girl _

Santana then sang the last chorus of the song, entwining their hands together.

_They don't know about the things we do  
They don't know about the I love you's  
But I bet you if they only knew  
They will just be jealous of us  
They don't know about the up all night's  
They don't know I've waited all my life  
Just to find a love that feels this right_

_Baby they don't know about_  
_They don't know about us_

They both leaned in and kissed again.


End file.
